ChaosWings
This is a fantribe owned by Phoenixsong. Description: They are usually shades of gray, black, red, orange, yellow, brown, gold, silver, and purple. Looks may vary, including flames, chains, spikes, blades, tentacles, bones, or dark auras. They can have two legs, four legs, or have a snake-like shape. They can have two wings, four wings, or no wings, although some can fly even without wings. They almost always have horns, spikes, spines, tail barbs, fangs, or other sharp body parts. PS: If you'd like to add any pictures, feel free! Abilities: Abilities also vary, although many involve fire. Most are immune to fire. Some can also shoot poison or have poisonous stingers or tail barbs. A few can also extend pointy spikes, blades, or spines from their bodies. They are immortal unless killed, and they are very hard to kill and have a lot of endurance. They are all excellent fighters. There are no animuses. Location: They are now all located on the Hell Prison Island, off the coast of Pyrrhia, which is animus-enchanted so they can never escape. History: The ChaosWings used to be part of a tribe called the RaiderWings who would raid and conquer other dragon tribes to expand their empire. The RaiderWings were always just and fair, and this was how they kept their ever-growing empire from falling apart. Then some of them grew discontent and decided to run away and form their own tribe. They terrorized other tribes just for fun. One day their leader Commander Chaos was killed by a RaiderWing outcast who was dissatisfied with the RaiderWings and wanted to conquer the world his own way, although he felt that the ChaosWings would be more useful for his mission than the RaiderWings. His name was Lord Scorpio. Lord Scorpio took over the ChaosWings and their tribe grew at an alarming rate. Then the ChaosWings attacked the RaiderWing empire. The RaiderWings were crushed, and the ChaosWings were now in control of an enourmous empire. They continued to take more territory by force, until they ruled all of Pyrrhia except the Ice Kingdom. At around the same time, the first animus dragon was born (an accident of fate, really). Her name was Princess Snowfall, and she was the young IceWing princess at that time. At only a few years old, her mother Queen Subzero was killed in battle, and she was forced to take the throne. The battle had left the IceWings very much weakened, and they knew that as soon as the ChaosWing armies moved in they would be done for. Queen Snowfall had just discovered her animus magic and was hesitant to use it, because she didn't know what might happen if she did. However, the ChaosWing armies travelled fast, and soon Lord Scorpio was destroying the Ice Palace as he flew to the throne room. Queen Snowfall knew then what she had to do, as it was Pyrrhia's last chance of ever being free. So, as Lord Scorpio crashed into the throne room, Queen Snowfall didn't run away. She simply stood there, and said, "I enchant all of the ChaosWings to disappear onto the most uninhabitable island there is, and I enchant that same island to have a protective shield around it so that no one can get in or out." Lord Scorpio stared in shock as the throne room disappeared, and suddenly he found himself on a volcanic island covered all over in lava and flames. Slowly the ChaosWing tribe disintegrated, until the ChaosWings were nothing more than rogues living in their prison and constantly fighting each other. Soon one day, they will all die out, because they do not have any children because they are too busy fighting each other. THE END Category:Content (Phoenixsong)